Touch of Grey
by into-the-great-unknown
Summary: Harry is getting old and he doesn't like it. One-shot. Hinny. Smut.


_Touch of Grey_

* * *

All was not well.

Ginny could tell that much for sure when she heard the familiar sound of a pop from outside, the front door open, and then slam seconds later. She knew Harry had been having rough days at work lately with a new lead on some attack on a restaurant that had happened a few weeks before. He had been leaving early in the mornings, before the sun had even risen, only to return late at night once dinner was finished and Ginny was lounging lazily on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand.

She didn't mind, of course. That was the price she paid for being the wife of a Head Auror and eventually, she knew, it would pass by and everything would return back to normal. Tonight, however, would not be a normal night, that much she knew for sure. Harry hardly slammed doors or showed his frustration when he returned home for work, so when he did Ginny knew it must have been an exceptionally hard day.

When he made it into the living room, his tie already unfastened and hanging loosely around his neck, his tossed his brief case on the coffee table with a sigh and pressed a kiss to her forehead just like he did every single night without fail. However, instead of heading straight to his office like normal, he stalked off towards their bedroom. Narrowing her eyes, Ginny sipped at her glass of wine and waited for any sounds that would indicate what he was doing in there. A few seconds later, she heard the slam of another door which she only assumed could be the one to their bathroom.

Deciding to let it go, she finished off the liquid in the glass she was holding and decided she would do the dishes while he cooled off in their bathroom of all places. It wasn't until nearly a half an hour went by that she realized that she still hadn't heard a sound coming from their bedroom, the bathroom, or anywhere else around the house aside from the loud, horrid muggle-music that Lily insisted to listen to in her room loudly. After drying her hands on a rag, Ginny cautiously made her way into their bedroom, noticing the bathroom door shut and a light spilling out from the crack at the bottom of it.

She walked up and pressed her ear to the side of it quietly, trying not to make to much nose. When she didn't hear anything, she frowned and took a step back, debating on whether or not she should knock or just leave him be. Deciding that the latter would on result in him staying in there for the rest of the night, fretting over what it was that was bothering him, Ginny rose her hand and rapped it softly a few times against the wood that separated her from him.

"Harry? Is everything okay in there?" She asked in a calm, steady voice. When no answer came, she knocked again. "Harry, you know I can break this door down and I will if you don't answer me." After a few seconds, their was a small swooshing sound and then a click, signaling that the bathroom door had been unlocked. Satisfied, Ginny opened the door, not knowing what to expect, but it definitely wasn't seeing her husband sitting on the floor, one handing picking at his hair and the other holding a small, portable mirror that she used to do her makeup with. Not sure whether she should be laughing or worrying, Ginny furrowed her brown and placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked up at the sound of her voice, a frown on his face, but, still, he said nothing.

She exhaled, knowing that he was going to make this hard for her to get the information she wanted out of him. Running her fingers through her long, crimson hair, Ginny tried to muster up as much patience as she possibly could before taking a few steps and sitting down on the lid of the white, porcelain toilet that was placed across from the wall Harry was leaning against. "Are you going to tell me what is going on or am I going to be forced to believe that my husband is completely and utterly entranced by the sight of a compact mirror?"

She heard him sigh and she nodded her head before folding her hands in her lap. "Okay, fine. I swear sometimes you are more stubborn than Ron, and, Harry, that's saying something." Without another word, she stood up and began to head towards the door.

Just as she was about to make it through the doorway and into their bedroom, she heard him mutter something in a low voice, although she wasn't quite sure what they words were. Bringing her feet to a stop, Ginny glanced over her shoulder at her husband. "Huh?"

"I said..." He sighed and dropped the mirror to the floor with a thud. "I said that I'm...getting old," he finished lamely, embarrassment spread across his face.

Although she knew it was completely inappropriate to the situation, Ginny could stop herself from laughing. "You locked yourself in a bathroom because you think you're _getting old_?" She asked incredulously, a grin spreading across her face.

"Stop laughing, Gin. This isn't funny." He said seriously.

She scoffed and covered her hand with her mouth. "Harry, sometimes you are more dramatic than our sixteen-year-old daughter!"

"I'm being serious right now, Ginny." He said with frown. "I'm getting old. No, scratch that. I _am_ old!"

Not being able to stop herself, the redhead doubled over and clutched her stomach with hands as loud laughs escape from between her lips.

A glare replaced his frown. "I'm glad you're finding this situation entertaining."

"Oh, Harry, come on!" She said, small snickers still coming out as she walked towards him, a large smile on her face. "You can't possibly tell me that this isn't one of the most ridiculous things ever!" She sat down in front of him, still grinning widely.

"I'm forty-two, Gin! I've been Head Auror for fifteen years and I've been working for the ministry for twenty-four years! James is married and is going to be having kids any day now, Albus has a girlfriend, and Lily...she's sixteen! My little girl is sixteen years old and not so little anymore! I...I'm old. Hell, not only do I know it, but everyone else at the office does to! Want to know what Ron said to me today? Said that my hair was looking a little grey! Can you believe that? I'm only forty-two and I'm already getting grey hair! Surely that's not normal, no damn way!" He finally finished, his voice sounding exasperated and his eyebrows furrowed together.

Ginny, who was pressing her lips tightly together to keep herself from breaking out into hysterical laughter again, nodding her head slowly. After a few seconds, she regained her composure and raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Is that it?" When he scoffed, she grinned and reached out, grabbing the hand that was picking through his hair in search of grey strands. "Hey, why are you getting so worked up about this? Age is just a number, Harry, and who the hell cares if you have a few silver hairs here and there. I, for one, think it's quite sexy."

He chuckled, bowing his head bashfully. He hated it when she complimented and she loved to do it just so he would be uncomfortable. She found it hilarious, especially when his cheeks and ears turned a light pink color. It reminded her of the little boy she had been so infatuated with when she was just a young child herself back at Hogwarts.

"You do?" He asked sheepishly, slightly lifting his head to look at her.

"Oh, of course. Very manly, that grey hair." She said with a wink.

He chuckled and sighed, lifting his head fully and leaning it back against the wall. "I'm sorry I've been getting so worked up lately. I guess work's been stressing me out more than usual and this whole age thing just got the best of me."

"Harry, don't apologize. It happens, I get it. Next time, though, why don't we just leave the dramatics to Lily?"

"Good plan," he said with a smile.

"Also, I was thinking that maybe, if you were up for it, I might be able to..._relieve _some of stress you've built up." She said suggestively, leaning forward to run her fingers up and down his chest slowly.

"Oh?" He asked, a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Well, that is, if you can think you can keep up, _old man_." She said with a laugh before interlocking their fingers and standing, pulling him up with her.

"Don't worry about me, I think I'll be able to keep up just fine," He said confidently as he rose from the floor.

She raised an eyebrow as she walked backwards towards their bedroom, her fingers still locked together with his. "Arrogant, are we?"

"Age does come with experience, right? Since I'm the one that is older, I'm sure it'll be you that will have the difficulty keeping up, love." He said with a smirk.

She loved this side of him, the playful side that challenged and teased her. It was different, refreshing, and, most of all, reminded her of when they were still in their twenties, still full of energy all of the time. "I hope you'll be able to back those words up with actions." By this time, she had already lead him into their bedroom and she was sitting down on the edge of their bed, waiting for him to make a move.

"Don't worry, love. I will." He promised before moving his hands to her sides and lightly pushing her down onto the bed as he climbed on top of her, one leg on each side of her body. He started at her lips, moving them against her own, before working his way down, along her jawline, then to behind her ear, then to her neck, and finally to her shoulder. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands pulling the button-up shirt loose from his pants. When it was loose, she slid her fingers back to the buttons, taking her time as she unfastened each of them. After a minute, all of the buttons were loose and she was pushing it off of his shoulders and tossing it to the ground.

"Where's Lily?" He muttered into the skin of her shoulder in between kisses.

"In her room." She responded as she closed her eyes and ran her fingers up and down his bare chest slowly. "She's listening to that damn muggle music."

Harry chuckled, brushing the strand of hair away from her neck to give himself better access as worked his way back in the same trail as before. "That stuff is absolutely awful. Your Aunt Muriel could sing better than those guys she listens to could."

Ginny giggled, sliding her fingers to her hair and running them through it slowly. "How is that woman not dead yet?"

"No...clue..." He mumbled as he reached her lips again, kissing her more passionately this time than before.

Ginny responded immediately, her fingers tugging at the ends of his hair on the back of his neck as her tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth. A second later, she felt his hands moving down to the bottom of her blouse and begin to inch it up slowly. The anticipation, though, was too much too handle and before she knew, she was pulling away from their kiss, pulling the shirt over her head quickly, tossing it to the side, and kissing him once more. He chuckled against her lips and vibration made her smile as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

It had been a while since they had last been in this position, with these lustful intentions, and Ginny realized how much she missed it. It was understandable, though. He was working, she had the kids to take care of, and on the days they did have off they were perfectly content with spending it curled up in bed and sleeping until dinner time while kids hung out with their friends. Still, the feeling of anticipation Ginny had right now was making her heart race and she had almost forgotten the effect he had on her and the only thing they had been doing for the past few minutes was kiss. Even then, it was extraordinary and beautiful and perfect.

A moment later, Ginny was pressing her hands against Harry's chest and flipping them over so that she was straddling him, their lips to connected as she began to work his belt. When she freed the it and the button on his pants, she shoved them down from his hips and he kicked them away eagerly, his hands doing the same to her blue jeans.

When they were left only in their undergarments - Ginny in her bra and underwear and Harry in his boxers - she felt both of their heartbeats begin to increase as well as the hardness of him. Before she knew what she was doing, her fingers were slipping underneath the fabric of his boxers and drawing lines along his length, causing low, guttural sounds to escape from his lips - a sound she had learned many, many years ago meant that he was definitely okay with whatever it was she was doing.

Knowing he would explode if she didn't stop teasing him like this, Ginny took his entire length in her hand and began pumping it. She started slowly, but as the groans that escape his mouth became more frequent, she began to move her hand faster.

"Merlin, Gin..." He breathed out as he eyes stayed shut and his head dropped against the bed.

The sound of his voice only prompted her to keep going. She pumped faster, nails tracing the vein on the underside and her thumb catching on the head, causing to take in a deep breath. She grinned and dropped her head against his chest, her other hand drawing shapes on his upper thigh. A minute later, she felt a warm liquid spill into her hand and a long, deep groan filled the room.

"Merlin, I love you," he said in a pained voice, his hands reaching to grab her face and pull it back to his own. When their lips met, his tongue immediately slipped into her mouth and her hand, which she wiped against the blankets underneath them, gripped his neck while the other followed suit on the other side. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hands slid up to material of her bra, taking a few seconds to unclasp it and toss it aside when she lifted her arms to allow him to.

She leaned down and pressed her chest against his own, kissing him more passionately than she had in months. Once again, her hands made there way back down to his boxers, only this time to remove them completely. When he lifted lips, she shoved them down and he kicked out of them. She did the same with her own underwear and, despite the fact that they had been married for almost twenty-one years, the same feeling of want and desperation for him inside of her was as evident as it was their wedding night.

I love you too." She whispered against his lips as she aligned herself on top of him before sinking down, causing a groan to escape from both of their mouths. She placed her hands on his chest as she raised herself up and dropped back down again, her moaning increasing in pitch when Harry moved his hips in sync with hers. His fingers dug into her lower back and his lips shoved against her own in a way that mad her certain they will be swollen by the time they are finished. When he came a couple minutes later, she quickly followed and both moaned loudly, breaking the peaceful silence that had formed in the last two minutes.

When she collapsed on top of him, Ginny realized how grateful she actually was for that muggle music, despite the fact that listening to it made her want to pull her hair out.

* * *

"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear, lips pressing a small just below it afterwards.

Her hair was still damp and her heart was still beating at an irregular pace, though she didn't mind. She ran her fingers along his forehead which glistened in sweat in the moonlight that shown through their bedroom window.

She smiled softly. "I love you, too."

"Even if I'm old?" He asked jokingly.

She let out a breathy laugh, her forehead pushing itself into the crook on his neck and her cheek resting against his shoulder. "Even _when_ you're old."

Although she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling. "Good, because I'm pretty sure I'm one grey hair away from being considered ancient."

"I'll make sure to have the cane ready when it comes."

He chuckled. "Will you feed me mushy oatmeal, as well?"

She let out a loud scoff. "Oh, please. I said I'd loved you even when you're old, not that stay with you. Remember, I vowed to sickness and health and richer and poor, not to grey hair." She said sarcastically. "I did the whole marry-for-love-thing. The second that grey hair comes in, I'm packing up and marrying for the money next. Perhaps Malfoy will be available by then."

A bark of laughter echoed throughout the room. After a few seconds though, it went silent again and it seemed like a lifetime to Ginny before he spoke up again.

"How do you do that?" He asked incredulously.

"Do what?" Her eyebrows furrowed together in confused.

"Make me feel like I'm a kid again. That same boy who was scared to even hold your hand in fear of screwing things up."

Although she tried to fight it, she felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. "You're still that boy, Harry. You've just grown up a little bit and have a couple more wrinkles in your forehead." She said with a smile as her fingers brushed against the lines above his eyebrows.

"I love you, Gin."

"I know. And I love you, too, grey hairs or not."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

_a/n: Leave a review please? I want to actually know if what I am people actually enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome, too! c:_


End file.
